With the development of wireless communications technologies, emerging application scenarios and demands constantly come into being in large numbers, and radio access networks also develop towards large capacities, millimeter waves, multiple bands, and the like. An antenna of a conventional mobile terminal or portable device based on low-frequency communications technologies can implement omnidirectional coverage, and a gain of the antenna is usually about 2 dBi. However, for a mobile terminal or portable device based on high-frequency communications technologies, because a transmission loss of the high-frequency communications technologies is relatively large, in order to meet requirements of communication within a distance, an antenna size needs to be increased to increase an antenna gain. It is estimated that an antenna gain of a mobile terminal or portable device needs to reach greater than 10 dBi in a millimeter-wave application, and the antenna gain even needs to reach 25-30 dBi in some application scenarios.
In the prior art, a mobile terminal or portable device that has a touch display function is provided. The mobile terminal or portable device is based on conventional low-frequency communications technologies and includes a touch display screen, a touchscreen sensing unit, a light emitting part, an antenna, and a transparent conductive material. The touch display screen, the touchscreen sensing unit, and the light emitting part jointly occupy a touchscreen area of the mobile terminal or portable device. The transparent conductive material is placed in a part of the touchscreen area. The antenna is mainly placed in a non-touch-screen area, and a part of the antenna is placed around the transparent conductive material.
During implementation of the present application, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
A conventional mobile terminal or portable device has a relatively low requirement on an antenna gain, an antenna and a touch display screen can be arranged in different locations of the mobile terminal or portable device, and arrangement requirements of the touch display screen and the antenna can be completely met. However, in a millimeter-wave wireless communications system that uses high-frequency communications technologies, the millimeter-wave wireless communications system has a significantly increased requirement on the antenna gain, and therefore an antenna size (or a physical aperture) increases. Moreover, due to a consideration on a visual effect, if a size of the mobile terminal or portable device is limited, a size of the touch display screen of the mobile terminal or portable device becomes increasingly large, an area available for the antenna becomes increasingly small, and a touchscreen area of the mobile terminal or portable device cannot be efficiently utilized.